The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘JB 06-43-6-22’. Variety ‘JB 06-43-6-22’ is a new variety of seedless grape.
‘JB06-43-6-22’ arose from a controlled pollination in June 2006 in Hillsborough, N.C. between the Vitis Muscadinia Planch. female parent ‘JB99-1-4-15’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘JB03-20-1-21’ (unpatented), a hybrid of Vitis Muscadinia, (primarily V. rotundifolia with admixture of V. munsoniana) and Vitis Euvitis (primarily V. vinifera with admixture of various other Euvitis species). The seeds from this controlled pollination were planted in February 2017.
‘JB06-43-6-22’ was selected in October 2008 in Hillsborough, N.C. from among a population of seedlings resulting from the closed pollination of the parental lines.
‘JB06-43-6-22’ was first asexually propagated in July 2014 in Hillsborough, N.C. via softwood cuttings propagated under intermittent mist. Further observations demonstrated that the characteristics of this new variety are stable, and ‘JB06-43-6-22’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.